Tiramisu, Just Love Me!
by bybaek
Summary: "Tiramisu itu manis tapi pahit. Ada bubuk kopi yang membuat rasa candu, ada rasa manis yang merindukan, ada rasa lembut seperti senyuman orang yang dicinta. Dan, apa kau tahu Baek? Tiramisu itu seperti dirimu. Lama tidak dirasakan, jadi merindukan." CHANBAEK FANFIC FLUFF! / YAOI-BOYXBOY / -RnR?


Title :

Tiramisu. Just Love Me!

Genre :

YAOI,fluff,humor /a bit.

Rating :

PG

Author :

[ Bybaek ]

Cast :

Chanbaek.

Note : ff ini udah saya posting di fb dan blog pribadi saya, dan ini remake. Saya ga nerima bash, tapi nerima kritik yang membangun so? Bagi yg gak suka silahkan pergi dan jangan baca ff ini. Ok? Love u.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Hampir sejam sudah aku menunggunya di sini, di bangku kayu warna karamel. Sebuah vas bunga berdiri anggun dengan setangkai mawar kuncup warna merah muda terselip disana. Sudah hampir sejam aku menunggunya di sini. Dua cangkir cokelat panas sudah kosong di depanku. Haruskah aku memesan satu cangkir cokelat panas lagi? Hanya untuk habis lagi sebelum dia sampai di sini?

Aku menopang dagu dengan dua tangan. Melirik dari ujung ke ujung sana, semuanya berpasangan. Aku? Masih saja menunggu. Pesan singkat yang kukirim lima belas menit lalu masih membisu sejak tadi. Aku memejamkan mata sebentar, menghitung mundur dari lima sampai satu dan berharap saat mata terbuka nanti dia sudah berdiri di depanku.

Lima,

Empat,

Tiga,

Dua,

Saaat...

"Hei lama sudah tidak bertemu," katanya memotong hitunganku dalam hati, menggeser bangku di hadapanku, dan duduk sebelum aku persilakan.

Aku membuka mata, tapi belum menatapnya. Hidungku menghirup udara dalam-dalam, paru-paruku mendadak sesak. Dia selalu seperti itu, datang seenaknya. Ah, aku sejak tadi bawaannya ingin marah-marah saja. Kesal tapi rindu. Begitu rasanya setiap melihatnya, kami berhadapan dan sosok lelaki bermata bulat bagai bulan purnama itu siap-siap memanah bola mataku. Makanya, aku takut menatap balik matanya.

"hu'um. Dua musim panas sudah lewat, Chanyeol" jawabku tanpa menatapnya. Aku sungguh merindukannya (namun gengsi mengakui didepannya kini) bahkan suaranya yang berat dan terkesan seksi –_ah,okay. Kau berlebihan baek_\- itu pun terekam baik dalam rekaman di otakku.

Sore masih merambat pelan-pelan, jarum jam belum terlalu bergeser, masih diantara angka tiga dan empat. Beberapa burung gereja ikut mengobrol dengan cicitan kecil merdu mereka, tak jauh dari meja bundar yang memisahkan bangku kami. Tidak terlalu berjarak. Beberapa helai daun gugur terbawa (mau tak mau) oleh angin yang agak terburu-buru hampir sore ini. Seolah mengucapkan "Selamat datang lagi"

"Maaf terlambat," katanya. Aku masih acuh tak acuh.

"Sejak kapan kau datang tepat waktu?" kataku datar tapi sinis. Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban lagi.

Aku melirik sebentar. Dia tersenyum. Senyum andalan beberapa milimeternya dari telinga ke telinga_. _Senyum termanis sepanjang musim untukku, senyum yang selalu mengetuk pelan hati dengan rindu.

"_Jeogiyo.." _Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah pelayan, dan sontak membuat acara-pandang-memandang-senyum-Chanyeol pun lenyap ketika sosok pelayan dengan rok super mini tersebut menghampiri kami.

"Dua tiramisu, satu kopi panas dengan gula satu sendok teh, dan satu cangkir coklat panas, sepanas tatapan pria cantik ini kepada saya," katanya menatapku sambil berhehe-hehe. Aku melotot menatapnya. Si pelayan tersenyum sambil menatapku sebentar, lalu menunduk hormat dan berlalu.

"Sudah. Tidak usah melucu yang tidak lucu! Idiot."

"Siapa yang melucu, Baek?" Ah.. Chayeol mulai mengeluarkan sikap innocent-nya-yang-sumpah-demi-apapun-sungguh-menjengkelkan!

"ck. Aku menunggumu sudah sejam!" kataku –_sewot-_

"_Ne.._ Maaf Baek, tadi aku terjebak macet. Sungguh,"

"Macet dimana? Di tangga rumahmu _eoh_?"

"Ayolah, aku sudah minta maaf"

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup, Yeol? Sudah dua cangkir cokelat panasku habis"

"Oleh karena itu ku pesankan lagi tadi, biar genap jadi tiga cangkir" Dia masih tersenyum-senyum tanpa dosa, aku gemas sekali!

"Tiga itu ganjil bukan genap! aku benar-benar kesal padamu Park Chanyeol. Sungguh."

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat kesal, Baekie~"

"YA!"

"_Arrasseo arrasseo.. _lalu bagaimana? Aku menurutimu saja" Dia meraih tanganku lembut, aku menepisnya pelan. "Lihat aku sebentar, Baek? Mataku penuh dengan rasa rindu seperti ini. Aku pikir saat sampai tadi akan dapat pelukan hangat"

"_Ya! _Hentikan. Jangan merayu terus!"

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu, Baek. Aku sugguh mengharapkannya tadi."

"Aku membencimu Chanyeol!"

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun.." Chanyeol tersenyum –lagi-

_Dari dulu hingga saat ini, kata-kata tersebut mengalahkan perih jahitan hatiku yang terburai..._

Aku terdiam, membisu menatapnya yang kini masih tersenyum hangat sehangat mentari senja yang tembus melalui jendela caffe yang kami rasakan berdua saat ini. Sesungguhnya, aku sudah tidak marah. Melihatnya duduk dihadapanku sekarang, semua benci pun ber-metamorfosis sempurna menjadi rasa hangat dan ingin memeluknya. Tapi, aku masih saja gengsi. Pertemuan terakhir sebelum pertemuan kali ini, dua musim panas lalu, aku dan Chanyeol bertengkar hebat dan kata-kata bodoh itu terlontar liar dari mulutku "Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu lagi, kita akhiri saja ini Yeol.." Dan, jujur, aku menyesali kata-kata itu sampai detik ini. Sebulan sebelum musim semi berganti panas, dia masih mencoba menghubungiku. Tapi, ya aku acuh tak acuh saja. Kupikir, dia pun bosan. Tapi saat dia diam aku justru merindukannya, susah tidur, terserang penyakit rindu stadium akhir. Tetap saja, masih gengsi untuk menghubunginya duluan.

Sampai akhirnya aku mengirimkannya pesan singkat, menanyakan kabarnya. Ternyata, dia membalasnya dengan sama hangatnya seperti sebelum kami bertengkar. Dia bilang dia tak apa menahan rindu sampai aku agak tenang. Ah, Chanyeol memang yang paling sabar selama ini. Dia selalu hangat seperti cokelat hangat yang tersaji di depanku sekarang. Tapi, entahlah bagaimana hubungan kami saat ini.

"Jadi kita ingin bahas apa? Langit mendung Baek, sepertinya akan turun hujan,"

Sebenarnya, banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tentang _namja _yang kulihat waktu itu sedang berjalan berdua dan bergandengan tangan dengannya. Aku cemburu! Tapi, saat aku meledak-ledak hari itu, aku memang tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apapun. Dia pun hanya diam, membiarkanku meledakkan semuanya. Dia bilang, cemburu artinya cinta. Hah! Dan, aku yang saat itu sedang terbakar bara cemburu malah kesal dengan kata-katanya.

"_Nah_, kan, sudah gerimis" Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela, melihat bagaimana hujan rintik-rintik yang tak lama berubah menjadi deras itu turun membasahi bumi. Beberapa orang kulihat berlalu-lalang mencari tempat berteduh, ada pula yang nekat berlarian menembus hujan. Dan...

Aku masih diam.

"Perlukah menunggu hujannya reda baru kita bahas sesuatu? Perlukah menunggu hujannya melebat lebih dari ini baru aku akan mendengar kau berkata merindukanku juga, Baek?"

Diam. Chanyeol menatapku lembut. Seperti biasa, siap-siap memanah mataku.

"Sudah dua musim panas sapaan '_darl'_ tak lagi terdengar" Aku menunduk, setengah bergumam gusar. Aku hanya ingin bilang, masih mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku '_darl',"_

"Hhh... aku masih cemburu dengan _namja_ yang jalan berdua denganmu waktu itu!" Nada suaraku meninggi.

"Ahahaha... kau ini, cemburu itu artinya sayang. Sebegitunyakah kau khawatir aku berpaling? Sebegitunya kau mencintaiku? Tak ingin kehilanganku? Wah, aku beruntung sekali, ya?"

Lagi-lagi dia malah tertawa. Aku makin gemas campur kesal!

"Jadi dia siapa?"

"Kyungsoo."

"Oh, namanya Kyungsoo?"

"_Ne."_

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Sangat!"

"Astaga! Kalau begitu percuma saja kau bilang rindu, sayang, dan sebagainya padaku. Kau menduakanku? Ah, _nappeun namja!" _Aku menggebrak meja. Beberapa pasang mata spontan menatap ke arah kami. Dan Jinki hanya mengulum senyum tanpa dosa.

"Tiramisu itu manis tapi pahit. Ada bubuk kopi yang membuat rasa candu, ada rasa manis yang merindukan, ada rasa lembut seperti senyuman orang yang dicinta. Dan, apa kau tahu Baek? Tiramisu itu seperti dirimu. Lama tidak dirasakan, jadi merindukan." Dia memotong potongan tiramisunya, menusuknya dengan sendok dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya sambil tidak lepas memandangku.

"Sudah! Aku pergi saja!"

"Pergi dari hatiku, yakin kau bisa?"

"Chanyeol, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda atau mendengar rayuan! Ku mohon seriuslah barang dua menit saja!"

"Aku selalu serius, Baek. Kamu potong dan suapkan dulu tiramisumu, dari sana kau akan tahu apa rasa dalam hatiku untukmu. Seperti itu."

Hhh... meski aku tahu dia masih menyusupkan rayuan, tapi aku menyuapkan sepotong kecil tiramisu ke mulutku. Rasanya langsung melumer dengan sensasi hangat dan dingin menjadi satu, pahit serbuk kopi, manis madu, dan asam dari potangan stoberi menyatu.

"Kau tau arti tiramisu?"

"Apa?"

"Cintai aku saja, selamanya."

Ah, aku tahu mungkin itu hanya karang-karangan dia saja, tapi pipiku mendadak hangat.

Aku menatapnya sebentar. Mata kami beradu. Rasa yang sama saat pertemuan di musim panas dua tahun lalu. Tatapannya, debaranku, desahan anginnya, nyanyian gerimisnya. Semuanya.

"Tapi..." Aku menghela nafas, sesak rasanya.

"Aku tidak mau diduakan, Yeol! Aku tidak mau.." Suaraku lirih, tak bisa lagi menginggi. Mataku menghangat. Entah mana yang harus aku dahulukan, mencintainya, memilikinya, atau rela diduakan seperti tawarannya barusan? Rasa tiramisu mendadak berubah, hilang rasa manis madunya dan rasa pahitnya mendominasi lidahku. Aku sesak dengan rindu, takut kehilangan, dan tidak ingin berbagi cinta.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo itu sepupuku." katamu dalam satu kali helaan napas, "Ahahaha... aku suka sih melihatmu cemburu. Eh tapi kau sudah marah betulan, Baek. Setahun tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Wah sehari lagi saja, mungkin aku sudah mati dibunuh rindu."

Aku terkejut. Serasa semua kata tertelan lagi. Wajahku pasti merah padam saat ini. Aku berdebar, hangat. Aku cepat-cepat menyesap cokelat panasku untuk menetralisir panas di dadaku, tapi malah makin panas. Cemburuku memang sudah sangat akut.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia memotong sepotong tiramisu di piringnya, menujukan sendoknya ke arah mulutku, lalu berbisik pelan sekali, seolah tak rela hujan ikut mendengarnya.

"Cintai aku saja, selamanya?"

Aku mengangguk sambil membuka mulut dan menerima suapannya. Tiramisu melumer dingin hangat di lidahku. Rasa manis madunya sangat terasa, seperti rasa saat jatuh cinta pada hari pertama. Pahit dari serbuk kopinya dan rasa agak asam dari potongan stoberinya justru membuat rasa tiramisu itu makin sempurna di tengah hujan sore ini. Seperti cinta, perasaan yang melumer dalam hati dengan ribuan rasa.

"hm.. Apa kau tahu arti Tiramisu yang lainnya, Yeol?" Aku mengerling. Chanyeol membesarkan matanya, penasaran.

"Cintai aku saja, beserta semua sikap menyebalkanku!" Aku menyuapkan potongan terakhir tiramisu di piringku kepadanya.

"Sudah, tanpa kau minta pun. Aku mencintaimu, darl.. dan semua tentangmu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, darl.. segala tentangmu" Lalu dengan lembut Chanyeol menarik tengkuk ku dan melumat bibirku penuh cinta. Menyesapnya, merasakan rasa tiramisu yang berbaur dengan bibir kami saat senja sore itu..

Tiramisu.

_Cintai aku saja, Selamanya!_

END.


End file.
